Afoa Moega Lutu
Afoafouvale Leulumoegafou Su’esu’e Lutu (born February 24, 1947) is an American Samoan politician and lawyer. Lutu has served as the former American Samoan Attorney General. Lutu was defeated in the 2004 gubernatorial election by Togiola Tulafono. He is currently challenging Togiola Tulafono in a rematch in the 2008 American Samoa gubernatorial election, teaming with Velega Savali as his running mate for Lieutenant Governor. Biography Early life Afoa Moega Lutu was born on February 24, 1947, to his parents, the Rev. Su’esu’e Solofa Lutu and Vaituutuu Patu Leota Leuluaialii Lutu. He was the fourth of twelve children in his family. Lutu's parents taught at the theological school at the Ekalesia Fa' apotopotoga Kerisinao I Samoa (Congregational Christian Church in Samoa) in what was then known as Western Samoa, which is now the independent nation simply known as Samoa. Lutu's family moved back to American Samoa when he was less than a year old and settled in Amanave, where his parents worked as Christian ministers. Lutu originally attended St. Theresa Elementary School in Leone, American Samoa. However, his parents moved again to the towns of Fagatogo and Utulei by the time he was six years old to live wife extended family. He was admitted to Feleti Memorial Barstow Foundation Demonstration School for first grade. He became salutatorian of his eighth grade class upon graduating from the school. Lutu next entered American Samoa High School. While in high school, his parents relocated to the village of Lauli'i, east of Pago Pago Harbor, to work as ministers in the village. He resided with his grandparents, Rev. Su’esu’e and Sola, in Utulei during the school week, at travelled to see his parents on the weekend. Lutu graduated as the valedictorian and student body president from high school in 1965. Following his graduation, Lutu was one of four American Samoan students chosen for a cultural exchange program in the United States. Lutu moved to Spirit Lake, Iowa, to attend an extra year of high school as part of the cultural exchange, where stayed at the home of Berkley and Elinor Bedell and their family. Berkley Bedell, Iowan businessman, was later elected as a United States Congressman from Iowa (1975–1987). Lutu attended Northeast Missouri State University, now known as Truman State University, on a full American Samoa Government scholarship. Lutu met his future wife while at Northest Missouri, Etenauga Alvina Lam Yuen. Etenauga, whose parents were Pastor Tini Inu Lam Yuen and Tululautu Fueainaula Tagaloa Lam Yuen, was also from a large American Samoan family of 11 other siblings. He transferred to University of Hawaii at Manoa after two years in Missouri to be closer to his parents, who were working at a Samoan church in Nānākuli, Hawai'i, at the time. He graduated from the University of Hawaii - Manoa in 1968 with a bachelor's degree in political science with a minor in prelaw. His future wife, Etenauga, received her bachelor's degree in nursing from Walla Walla College. Lutu enrolled in the Valparaiso University School of Law with another American Samoa Government scholarship. Lutu and Etenauga married in Lynwood, California, in 1972. The couple relocated to Valparaiso, Indiana, where Lutu completed his Juris Doctor. Their first child, Christinna Sola, was born in Indiana in 1973. The couple moved to Hawaii following Lutu's completion of law school. The couple had several more children, including Alvina Lore in 1976; Faauuga Hannacho in 1977; Elinor Matuaifaleese in 1980; Kimberly Malaeimi in 1982; and Florence-Emma Le’ala in 1983. They also had tow sons, Justin Fouvale and Joshua Simanuali’i. The Afoafouvale clans of American Samoa gave the title of Afoafouvale to him in 1989 and was formally granted in a 1990 ceremony. This marked the first time that anyone had held the title of Afoafouvale since the middle of the 1970s. Career The family returned to American Samoa in 1975 where Lutu worked as an attorney. They eventually settled in Taputimu. Lutu was appointed Attorney General of American Samoa by Governor A. P. Lutali after he was elected governor in 1985. He represented American Samoa and the Lutali administration at the early South Pacific Tuna Treaty negotiations. As Attorney General, Lutu also successfully defended challenges to the traditional Samoan communal land system before United States federal courts and the United States Supreme Court. He next became the special legal counsel for the President of the American Samoa Senate from 1998 until 1992. Lutu was elected to the American Samoa House of Representatives for Maoputasi District #7 in 1992. He spent two terms, a total of four years, in the House, before leaving his seat to become legal counsel to the American Samoa House of Representatives from 1996 until 1997. Lutu next served as the head of the Legislative Reference Bureau from 1997 until 2004. Political ambitions Lutu ran for the American Samoa Delegates eat in the United States House of Representatives, but was defeated by Eni Faleomavaega. Lutu campaigned as the running mate for Lieutenant Governor of American Samoa with Senator Lealaifuaneva Peter Reid for Governor during the 1996 and 2000 American Samoan gubernatorial elections. However, Reid and Lutu lost both elections. They were defeated by former governor Tauese Sunia and then Lt. Governor Tulafono in both 1996 and 2000. Lutu ran for Governor of American Samoa in 2004 with Taeaoafua Dr. Meki Solomona as his running mate. The two faced incumbent Governor Togiola Tulafono and Lt. Governor Ipulasi Aitofele Sunia in the 2004 general election. However, Tulafono defeated Lutu in the second round runoff election. Tulafono earned 56 percent of the vote while Lutu garnered 44 percent. 2008 Gubernatorial election Afoa Moega Lutu once again decided to challenge Gov. Togiola Tulafono for his office in the 2008 gubernatorial election. Lutu's running mate for Lieutenant Governor is Velega Savali, a former American Samoan Treasurer. Lutu and Savali launched their campaign for Governor at a kick-off campaign rally at the Tradewinds Hotel on May 17, 2008. Approximately 700 people attended the rally. Lutu promised to run on issues such as transparency and improving the territory's public education system. The gubernatorial election will take place on November 4, 2008. References External links *''Official campaign websites'' **Afoa and Velega for Governor and Lt. Governor, Nonpartisan candidates *** Afoa and Velega Official Myspace page *** Afoa and Velega Official Bebo page Category:1947 births Category:American Samoan Attorneys General Category:American Samoan lawyers Category:Truman State University alumni Category:University of Hawaii alumni Category:Valparaiso University alumni Category:Living people Category:Members of the American Samoa House of Representatives